


Loathe

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Iron Man 2, M/M, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony fucks Justin's face in a bathroom stall.





	Loathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/gifts).

> Written for the following Justin/Tony prompt from ellerkay: "Okay fine, just this once."  
Gifted to ellerkay with gratitude for infecting me with this dumpster fire ship. <3

“Okay fine,” Tony agreed coldly, “just this once.”

Justin’s face lit up with glee and he looked pathetic. Tony eyed him with scrutiny, trying to understand what the hell it was about Justin that was drawing him in, what could possibly be driving him to say yes to letting this repugnant weasel touch him. Tony felt disdain and repulsion when he looked at Justin, but also desire. It made no sense, and Tony didn’t want to admit it was true, even to himself. But his cock was hardening. 

“Oh, Anthony, thank -”

“No talking,” Tony commanded as he shoved Justin backward into the bathroom stall. Justin stumbled and fell to the dirty floor. Tony closed the stall door behind them as Justin scurried over to him on his hands and knees. Justin opened Tony’s fly, fumbling with the zipper in his eagerness but ultimately achieving his goal. He burst into an enormous, dopey grin when he found Tony’s erection. He freed it from the layers of cloth. He held it in his hand and gazed at it.

“For fuck's sake,” Tony spoke with deep irritation and an epic eyeroll, “get on with it.”

“Mmm, Antho -” 

“No. Talking.” Tony grabbed Justin’s head with both hands, gripping fistfuls of hair and tugging. Justin spread his lips and Tony pushed himself roughly into Justin’s mouth. Justin gagged, and the sound sent a thrill through Tony’s pelvis. It made Tony angry that Justin was turning him on. The goddamn nerve. He began to fuck Justin’s face viciously, shoving himself down Justin’s throat again and again. He listened to Justin gasping for air and he pulled his hair harder. He snapped his hips brutally, showing Justin no mercy. 

“Hate you,” Tony barked when he came, and Justin moaned around Tony’s cock as he swallowed his seed.

**Author's Note:**

> [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay) wrote a response fic to this of the same scene from Justin's POV! It's called [Adore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382826) and it is hot and wonderful!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382826) by [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay)


End file.
